Sentimonstruo
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen una conversación sobre los sentimonstruos. [Situado después del capitulo "Ladybug"]


—¿Por qué me citaste aqui? —preguntó Ladybug hacia su compañero de batallas.

Era una azotea, era el lugar donde anteriormente habían librado una batalla contra Mayura y Hawk Moth. Su mirada se entristeció, al recordar lo que se perdió en esa lucha.

Mientras tanto, el gatito se levantaba de su posición agachada al escuchar a su Lady. Sus ojos verdes lo poso en ella y sonrió suavemente.

La heroína pudo notar la rosa que llevaba entre sus dedos, cuando empezó a rechazar cortésmente a Chat Noir, este dijo:

—Es para Sentibug —expresó y la dejó, junto a un suvenir de la Torre Eiffel.

Ella sonrió suavemente ante ese gesto. La chica había quedado conmocionada por su desaparición, no lo había sentido tanto como Chat, pero fue horrible. Posó su mirada donde estaban esos objetos, un momento, apartándolo cuando oyó la voz de su compañero.

—No merecía ese final... —expresó él—. Al final había sido libre.

—Ya nadie la controlaba, ella eligió lo que quería hacer, al menos tuvo esa posibilidad —repuso—. Quiero pensar que esos breves momentos, fue feliz...

—De seguro lo fue... —dijo Chat Noir, quien hizo un esfuerzo por borrar su expresión lamentable y se obligó a sonreír—.¿Y esto no te hace pensar? —preguntó enseguida para dejar de lamentar la perdida.

—¿En qué? —dijo curiosamente.

—Te hace pensar que puede haber sentimonstruos entre nosotros —hizo una pausa—. Es que Sentibug se veía tan real, tan tu... ¡Imagínate si hay más entre nosotros!

—Eso es una locura.

—Pero puede ser verdad, ¡Piensa! Sentibug... —hizo una pausa—. Tu misma dijiste que no había nada monstruoso en ella —hizo una cara asombrada—. ¿Quizás la florista que me vendió la rosa es un sentimonstruo? —haciendo una pose pensativa.

—O quizás no dormiste bien.

—My Lady... —empezó, si no había dormido bien, pero ese no era el punto. En fin, antes de que pueda seguir hablando, había sido interrumpido.

—Ahora piensas que todos son sentimonstruos, ¿Acaso piensas que yo soy un sentimonstruo?

—¿Lo eres? —cuestionó—. O más bien ¿Lo sabrías? —entrecerrando los ojos, mirándola sospechosamente.

—¿Consumiste hierba gatera?

—My Lady ¡Soy serio!

—Yo también soy seria —dijo—. No creo que Mayura vaya creando sentimonstruos y lanzándolos por París como si se tratara de una inclusión a la sociedad.

—¿Tu no lo harías?

—Usarlo para crear un sentimonstruo —tragó saliva—Si llegáramos a tener el Miraculous de Mayura ¿La traerías de vuelta Sentibug?

Ladybug notó donde quería llegar el gatito. Ella se quedó unos segundos pensando, el minino, no sabía que tanto le costaba, la respuesta debía ser si, hasta que finalmente respondió—: No...

—¡¿No?! —la voz de Chat Noir, era de verdadera sorpresa.

—No sería lo mismo —explicó—Ya sea que fuera un sentimonstruo, las circunstancias hacen uno quien es—continuó— Para mí, si haríamos un Sentibug, de alguna forma no sería ella. Porque al momento de creerla no tendríamos los mismos pensamientos que aquella vez.

Chat Noir se quedó pensando en lo que dijo.

—Creo que tienes razón, My Lady —dijo, ella dirigió su vista a la especie de tumba que le hizo a Sentibug.

—Eso fue un lindo de tu parte—dijo.

—Aunque fuera un sentimonstruo, no sentí que fuera uno.

—No daba esa impresión ¿Verdad? —dijo—Mayura puede hacer otro sentimonstruo y no darnos cuenta.

—Quizás haga uno mío —dijo—¡No te dejes engañar, My Lady!

—No te preocupes, Chat.

—¿Y My Lady? ¿Y todo este tiempo fuera un sentimonstruo? —Ladybug arqueó la ceja. Estaba viendo muchas películas.

—No lo eres, Chat.

—Pero, si lo soy ¿Cambiara algo entre nosotros?

La heroína suspiró.

—¿Algo cambia? —preguntó para nadie— ¿Humano o sentimonstruo? Tu eres tu —dijo, sacó su yo-yo— Ya deja de pensar en cosas raras ¿Si? Nos vemos luego, Chat Noir.

Sin embargo, el no pudo cumplir su petición, ¿Si fuera un sentímonstruo, donde estaría su objeto? Esa era una de las preguntas de las treinta que se había hecho esa noche.

Quizás debía dormir.


End file.
